Talk:Frank (Crewman)
Edits I'm operating under a years old memory in regards to this episode... but was it specifically stated that Frank Gibson was an actual Voyager crewmember? I'm not trying to make a big deal (or else I would have altered the page itself), but is this common knowledge that the passage of time has thrust from my memory? - Hossrex 10:21, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Rationale for my edits for this page (and changing Patrick Gibson as well) is at Talk: Patrick Gibson :) - Bridge 10:24, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I'll bow to that logic. :) Short of something like Captain Proton, where an actual person was playing a fictional character, generally the holodeck experience is lived out as being your normal persona (albeit perhaps with subtle differences). In the pool hall, none of the characters had a different name. In that weird cabana environment, none of them had a different name. So... okay. I can see what you're getting at. :) Well put. - Hossrex 10:30, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::To get rid of all the speculation and the various pov-problems caused by the recent edits I've changed the title to reflect what was really said. We don't know if the crewman was really named "Frank" and anything else is speculation. Now there are just the facts with links to the appropriate articles. Tom (talk) 17:05, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Patrick Gibson's Cousin The dialogue states "That's Patrick Gibson and his cousin Frank", it doesn't specify that Frank's surname is Gibson. I have cousins who share my surname and I have cousins who don't. I suggest this page becomes just Frank Igotbit 08:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Good point. Since "Frank" is a disambiguation page, and we already have Frank (cousin) for another article, this needs to be named something like "Frank (USS Voyager)" or the other Frank (cousin) page could be named to "Frank (illusory)" and this could be Frank (cousin)". -- 31dot 09:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally I think Patrick Gibson should be your real name, as Tom Paris and Harry Kim, and he is the one who uses the red jacket, as the same actor works in chapter where Commander Chakotay quote his surname, Gibson, whoever appearing in the history of Neelix at the mess hall with a plate in hand going to the bar food and also appears after sitting at table by the window. ( ) ::As I said before I think Patrick Gibson should be your real name, and he is the one who uses the red jacket; therefore the (cousin) uses the yellow jacket, who also appears on the marriage of B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris, and then in the meeting of the captain. ( ) :I'm not sure whom you are addressing with "your real name"; as stated above, there is no way to know if Gibson is Frank's last name, as they could be cousins and have different last names. 31dot (talk) 17:54, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Real name While someone noted a while back that it is speculation to assume this page title is that of a Starfleet officer, I see no reason why this cannot be the real name of the person vs. "Unnamed USS Voyager command division personnel#Command division officer in corridor". Literally every-other-officer-that-portrayed-a-Fair Haven-character retained their own "real" name from the outside. Why dispute it, when it doesn't conflict with observed facts, and in this case, we can most certainly benefit us now? --Alan (talk) 14:09, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Aside from Katie O'Clare and Father Mulligan. Granted, Janeway's alias was based on her real first name and what her last name would have been, were she from County Clare, and The Doctor had no official name, aside from EMH and The Doctor...--LauraCC (talk) 15:01, April 13, 2018 (UTC)